


The Ritual

by orphan_account



Series: The Emperor’c Cow [5]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Castration, Dehumanization, Egg Laying, Eggpreg, Eggs, Forced Feminization, Forced Pregnancy, Impregnation, M/M, Mpreg, Nipples, Oviposition, Public Humiliation, Public Sex, Ritual Public Sex, Rituals, Sensory Deprivation, human cow
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-17
Updated: 2020-09-17
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:14:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 594
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26513521
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: The impregnating ritual with Marko is finally being performed.
Series: The Emperor’c Cow [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1925047
Comments: 3
Kudos: 167





	The Ritual

Suddenly, Marko felt strong warm hands gripping his thighs. He couldn’t see the Emperor, but he heard the fascinated guests whispering and instantly knew that it was him. As he heard the Doctor saying, humans wouldn’t survive his sight, so all the cows there and Marko himself was blindfolded.

So now he could only feel the grip of what seemed to be really similar to human fingers and heavy breath on his skin.

\- May the Gods witness the sacred moment of the Emperor consuming his first lawful heir on Earth.

Fingers moved, and Marko felt that they slid into his hole, soaking wet with mucus. The Emperor started to stretch him, and even through the Doctor had him carrying a thick metal capsule inside for weeks, it was nothing compared to what Marko felt a moment after.

Something really hard and thick started to push inside of his opened hole, and Mark felt how his throat tries to scream, but no sound comes out.

It wasn’t even painful: it was weird and overwhelming; one moment he felt how the ovipositor’s head (that’s what it was, he remembered) stretched his hole, almost ripping it, and the moment after it just slid inside, making him full, filling him with its hard meaty flesh, throbbing and hot.

Marko couldn’t move or see anything, but he was sure that the Emperor’s ovipositor was big enough to be seen under his belly’s skin, so thick it felt inside of him.

\- Let’s the Gods help the Emperor fill this Vessel with His eggs, so we can all celebrate!

And with this words the Emperor started to move, pushing his ovipositor deeper and deeper, as if he tried to make another hole inside of what was left of Marko’s guts.

Next thing he felt were the same grip - but now on his heavy breasts, itching and hot.

The Emperor started to pinch his nipples, twisting and squeezing them, and Marko couldn’t help but suddenly felt how his hole started throbbing, how the mucus started dripping between his legs, how the ovipositor started to slip in and out with wet sounds.

He had a weird sensation somewhere inside his stomach, somehow it reminded him of the erections he had in the past, but it felt different, and when he finally thought that it can be a bit plausible for him, the Emperor laid first egg inside of him.

The feeling of being stretched inside was horrifying - Marco tried to move, but of course he couldn’t.  
Doctor’s cold hands touch his belly. And with every new egg, the Doctor massaged his skin a bit, as if he was trying to arrange all the eggs inside.

Marko tried to scream helplessly again and again. It felt like his belly was growing bigger and bigger, the skin stretching and almost ripping.

The Emperor finally stopped moving, and next thing Marko felt was warm and wet lips, perfectly human, covering his itching left nipple and starting to suck it really hard.

Marko shivered.

The ovipositor finally left his hole. 

The hands he didn’t recognize put a big cold rimmed plug inside of it.

\- The ritual is over. The Emperor blessed the Vessel. Let’s celebrate!

Wet lips disappeared. Marko felt how the Emperor gently stroked his swollen belly and left without saying a word. For the rest of the evening he was left on the table, blindfolded, almost deaf and mute for the guests to enjoy the view of the first Emperor’s vessel. He lost count of the hands stroking his belly and fingers pinching his nipples.

**Author's Note:**

> Guys, if you like this weird piece of my imagination or want to read something specific about Marko and this world, do not hesitate to drop me a line ;)


End file.
